Writer Block
by synstropezia
Summary: Atas kesengajaan yang sengaja Lucy Maud Montgomery sembunyikan, ia pun mempertemukan Edgar Allan Poe dengan Louisa May Alcott dan siapa sangka; obrolan mereka berjalan lancar sampai makan kue bersama. Happy Birthday Edgar Allan Poe (19/1/2020)


**Writer Block**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Edgar Allan Poe (19/01/2020)**

* * *

Kejadian itu berlangsung lebih cepat dibandingkan nalar, membuat Louisa May Alcott tahu-tahu berdiri menghadap sepasang pintu jati dengan nampan di tangan.

Nampan ini seharusnya tidak memiliki peran apa-apa, karena sewaktu Alcott memasuki dapur hendak mengambil kue _black forest_, Lucy Maud Montgomery hanya menyeduh satu gelas teh terik bagi dirinya sendiri. Padahal Alcott hanya menyapa seperti biasa–dengan membungkukkan badan, lalu pamit dalam diam menghampiri kulkas. Semua tiba-tiba saja ambyar semenjak Lucy menghentikan Alcott untuk menyerahkan dua gelas minuman, bahkan berpesan;

"_Bawalah ini ke tempat Poe. Sekalian juga ajak dia mengobrol, sama kue black forest-nya dimakan berdua saja._"

Jangan tanya sejak kapan Lucy membuat minuman yang kedua. Intinya adalah cara Lucy memandang Alcott terlalu mencurigakan.

Padahal Alcott pun hanya manusia biasa -bukan sebangsa jin yang begitu saja mengabulkan permohonan seseorang. Mula-mula dirinya panik, mengakibatkan Alcott menampakkan serangkaian gestur yang serampangan, serta kata-katanya acak kadut. Entah Lucy ini belajar sihir dari mana, ataukah jangan-jangan keluarga Montgomery memang memiliki kekuatan magis, sejurus kemudian Alcott seolah-olah melangkah tanpa sadar, dan ... seperti itulah.

Jiwa raganya sudah di sini. Mau mundur pun, ya ... bagaimana? Jadilah pertama-tama Alcott menaruh nampan di pinggir pintu. Mengetuknya yang baru sekali dilakukan telah menciptakan celah kecil–Poe pasti lupa menguncinya, seperti biasa. Mengucapkan 'permisi' yang lebih menyerupai bisikan, lantas masuk ke dalam kamar Poe yang lumayan gelap.

"Edgar-_san_? Kamu ... di mana?" Pencahayaan minim di ruangan seluas ini jelas mengerikan. Alcott terus mencoba berjalan lurus. Matanya ikut mencari sosok berponi gondrong itu, walaupun sesungguhnya hanya untuk menekan ketakutan.

"Si-siapa di sana?! Ka ... kalau kau maling, aku tidak punya uang atau harta berharga!"

Suara tersebut sangat dekat. Baru mengambil dua langkah saja Alcott langsung tiba di depan meja kerja Edgar Allan Poe yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas. Tangan sang tuan kamar sudah di atas kepala–berjaga-jaga apabila maling betulan hadir. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam canggung. Pipi keduanya bahkan memerah dengan kompak, dan amat jelas berkat satu-satunya terang lampu di sana.

"E-eh ... Lou-_san_, ternyata." Tangan Poe yang tremor dadakan turun perlahan-lahan. Nampan berisi kue black forest serta dua gelas teh tarik Alcott letakkan di atas meja. Uap yang masih mengepul menyebarkan aroma manis yang membikin rileks,

"Si-silakan duduk, Lou-_san_. Te ... terima kasih juga ... untuk teh dan kuenya."

"Se, sebelumnya maaf. Bukan aku ingin ikut campur atau apa, tetapi ... apa Edgar-_san_ ... sedang ada masalah?

"Masalah yang ... seperti apa?" Dengan kompaknya pula mereka mengutuk diri masing-masing berotak udang. Apabila Poe merasa bodoh mengapa ia bertanya balik, Alcott berpikir pertanyaannya sangat tidak berfaedah atau jangan-jangan mengganggu Poe.

"Kumohon lupakan saja," balas Alcott menundukkan kepala malu. Dari mengata-ngatai diri sendiri, Poe berubah haluan dengan cepat menjadi panik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Ja ... ja ... jadi, masalah apa yang Lou-_san_ maksud?"

"Kamarmu gelap ... ma-makanya kupikir, Edgar-_san_ sedang ada masalah." Gara-gara itu ternyata. Menggelapkan kamar memang kebiasaan Poe sedari dulu, akan tetapi Alcott tidak salah jika mengira Poe tengah kesusahan. Untuk menghargai teh tarik dan kue tersebut, setidaknya sebuah keterbukaan bisa sedikit membayar kebaikan, bukan?

"Saat ini sebenarnya, aku terkena _writer block_," jelas Poe sambil menggaruk kepala -perkara ini pasti tampak sepele, membuat ia agak sungkan juga untuk bercerita.

"_Writer_ ... _block_?"

"Keadaan di mana seseorang tidak bisa menulis, maksudku. Se-seperti linglung saat melihat kertas, atau sulit merangkai kata-kata, a-atau bingung cara menuangkan ide, a ... atau ... atau ..."

"A-aku paham kok maksudnya! Intinya itu Edgar-_san_ tidak tahu harus menulis apa, kan?" Anggukan yang sangat cepat Poe beri sampai kepalanya pusing. Salah satu gelas Alcott taruh di depan Poe, termasuk kue _black forest_ yang telah diikhlaskannya.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana jika kita mengobrol? Kue dan teh bisa membantumu untuk rileks." Senyuman kecil yang terpatri di bibir Alcott, diiringi sapuan merah jambu pada sepasang pipinya mana mungkin mampu Poe tolak. Tidak tahan dengan keimutan tersebut Poe jadi memalingkan wajah, diikuti anggukan yang patah-patah.

Sudah terbukti secara turun-temurun pula, bahwa mengatakan lebih mudah dibandingkan melakukan. Hening memutus alur percakapan mereka, sekaligus membuntukan kata-kata yang tengah mencari benang merahnya. Baik Alcott maupun Poe sama-sama memikirkan banyak hal. Andaikata suara sebuah pikiran bisa terdengar, kedua-duanya pasti menjadi paling berisik bahkan mampu, menciptakan ramai yang sebalas-dua belas menggambarkan pasar malam.

Omong-omong soal pasar malam, Poe tengah mencari seseorang yang ingin menemaninya ke sana, untuk membeli beberapa buku sebagai referensi menulis cerita misteri. Ke mana arah pemikiran itu melangkah dapat diprediksi, dan seenggan apa pun Poe mengakui kata hatinya terus memperjelas keinginan sang tuan.

Sudah jelas Poe jadi berpikir untuk mengajak Alcott. Hanya saja terlalu banyak kata 'tetapi' dalam ide dadakan itu. Kepala Poe benar-benar berat sekarang, gara-gara kerisauannya bertambah satu.

"Se-se ... sejak ... sejak kapan Edgar-_san_ mengalami _writer block_?" Sempat melamun membuat paras Poe pucat, apa lagi Alcott memecah hening dengan suara lumayan keras di saat-saat terakhir. Guna menyembunyikan keterkejutannya Poe meneguk teh. Namun, ia justru tersedak menyebabkan Karl–musang peliharannya kabur dari bahu sang pemilik.

"Kemarin."

"Selama terkena _writer block_, Edgar-_san_ melakukan apa saja?"

"Aku mencoba menulis cerita apa pun di kertas. Tetapi seperti yang Lou-_san_ lihat, tong sampahku penuh karena semuanya gagal." Berceceran malah saking menumpuknya. Karl tampak memainkan sampah tersebut, kemudian mengejarnya setelah digulingkan membuat Alcott tertawa.

Sungguh. Musangnya ini sangat membanggakan Poe, karena berkat dia pengguna kekuatan _Black Cat in the Rue Morgue_ itu seolah-olah mendengar malaikat yang tertawa.

"Menulis memang bukan hobiku. Namun, kurasa Edgar-_san_ mengalami _writer block_ karena merasa jenuh."

"Jenuh?"

"I-ini hanya pendapatku. Edgar-_san_ selalu mengurung diri di kamar untuk menulis novel, b-bukan? Pasti lama-kelamaan jenuh, lalu otakmu capek." Lebih-lebih Poe adalah penulis genre misteri. Meski Alcott tidak terlalu tahu–padahal mereka sama-sama anggota The Guild–sedikit-banyak ia bisa memahaminya.

"Mungkin ... benar juga."

"Bahkan untuk hal yang kita sukai, terkadang memang istirahat dibutuhkan. Kira-kira kenapa begitu, ya? Padahal bukankah jika dilakukan, seharusnya rasa lelah menghilang?"

"Mungkin karena ... menyukai itu juga berat." Menyadari apa yang barusan diomongkannya Poe buru-buru menutup mulut. Kalimat tersebut murni spontanitas semata. Rasa-rasanya juga hendak berpura-pura bodoh pun, menghindari ekspresi penasaran Alcott saja Poe sudah tidak ingin membayangkannya lebih-lebih dilakukan.

"Seperti, ya ... menyukai itu berat, karena mencari cara agar tidak bosan dengannya justru sulit diperbuat"

"Melakukan hal baru pasti lebih mudah, dan enak dilakukan, bukan? Soalnya pertama-tama kita enggak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Menurutku juga asal selama-lamanya kita tidak tahu apa-apa, atau hanya sedikit tahu, kemungkinan untuk bosan pasti nol, tetapi jelas itu mustahil."

Begitu cemerlang yang dalam sekejap membuat Alcott mudah terpukau, setiap ia mengulangi jawaban milik Poe yang kemudian dirangkai menggunakan caranya sendiri, dan kenyamanan itu pasti memeluk Alcott. Lantas, setelah mengetahui seberapa bercahayanya Poe yang berkata-kata akankah Alcott bosan, ketika nanti mendapati serta memahami hal tersebut lebih sering? Alcott mana paham. Ini kali pertamanya seseorang di luar Fitzgerald– pemimpin The Guild–membuatnya begini.

"Ma-maaf! Aku ... terlalu banyak bicara, ya?" Spontanitas yang kedua itu jelas-jelas bukanlah kebetulan. Sama seperti Alcott, jika ditanya akankah ketidakpahaman ini kalau suatu hari nanti, bakal sering Poe temukan setiap mengobrol bersama Alcott membuatnya bosan atau tidak, maka Poe juga menjawab ia sendiri gagal paham.

"Tolong lanjutkan, Edgar-_san_. Itu menarik, kok."

"Ah ... uhm ... jadi ... benarkah itu menarik? Aku hanya tiba-tiba keceplosan soalnya."

"E-entah menurut Edgar-_san_ aneh atau tidak. Me-nenurutku ... seorang pria yang sedang mengutarakan pemikirannya, sangatlah keren." Di balik poni gondrong Poe matanya tengah mengerjap-ngerjap. Apa baik-baik saja jika Alcott mengatakannya kepada cowok culun macam Poe? Tuan dari Karl itu mana enak hati, padahal Alcott sangat cantik dan pantas, mendapatkan yang lebih luar biasa.

"Jika kita tidak tahu apa-apa, maka kita juga enggak akan tahu seberapa rumit sebuah hal. Manusia cenderung menyukai hal-hal yang mudah, bukan? Karena terasa gampang kita pun suka. Kalau sudah sulit pasti bilang bosan."

"Sama seperti menyukai seseorang, ya. Kita merasakannya karena sedikit tahu tentangnya, dan mudah untuk melakukannya. Ketika segala hal rumit mengenai dirinya sudah diketahui, belum tentu juga kita akan melanjutkannya."

"Karena yang kita ketahui tidak sesuai dengan bayangan kita," sambung Poe cepat. Tersenyum ke arah Alcott yang bersemu merah, ketika mengetahui garis lengkung itu adalah untuknya seorang–entah mengapa lama-kelamaan, hal demi hal di antara mereka mulai ambigu.

"Tetapi Edgar-_san_ tidak jenuh, karena kamu merasa kesulitan sehingga akhirnya bosan, 'kan?"

"Lou-_san_ mau tahu alasanku menulis?" Cepat sekali Poe akan menceritakan kembali tentang dirinya yang mungkin memalukan. Namun, yang kali ini di luar balas jasa mengenai kue dan teh, Poe memang ingin mengutarakannya agar Alcott tahu dengan sejelas mungkin.

"Te-tentu. Selama Edgar-_san_ tidak keberatan."

"Kamu pasti tahu Ranpo-_kun_ dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Di luar ingin mengalahkannya, aku mengagumi dia dan berharap Ranpo-_kun_ membaca karya-karyaku."

"Meskipun tidak terkenal, serta menurut orang-orang bodoh karena tak kulakukan demi mendapatkan uang, asalkan aku melakukannya sesuai keinginanku selama ada kesempatan, pasti mustahil kusesali."

"E ... Edgar ... _san_! Mm ... bo-bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tiba-tiba saja Alcott berdiri dari kursinya. Sifat latah Poe bangkit membuatnya mengikuti Alcott. Yang lucu adalah mereka malah sama-sama heran -seperti bertanya-tanya, 'kenapa beranjak?'.

"Membantu apa ... memangnya?"

"Supaya ... Edgar-_san_ tidak ... menyerah. Ya. Supaya Edgar-_san_ tidak menyerah, dari perasaan jenuhmu. Saat orang-orang bilang sulit, merasa bosan kemudian meninggalkannya, bukankah sama saja dengan melarikan diri?"

"Pendapat yang bagus, Lou-_san_. Lalu soal membantuku ..."

Tangan Poe terulur mendahului penjelasannya yang sengaja datang belakangan. Diam-diam ia ingin lebih lama menikmati matahari senja di wajah Alcott–seakan-akan begitu spesial, karena hanya Poe seorang yang menyaksikannya. Menggemaskan seperti Poe merasa lucu sehingga ingin mencubit hatinya sendiri, namun di lain sisi hendak memuji keindahan milik Lou itu menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat apa adanya.

"Mau ... maukah ... Lou-_san_ pergi ke pasar malam ... bersamaku? Di-di sana ... di sana banyak buku yang bagus, juga makanannya enak-enak." Poe bahkan bersumpah pasti membuatnya lancar, yang memang disengaja agar diketahui oleh kesunyian saja. Jikalau berlangsung baik Poe sendiri tidak mengharapkan lebih–asalkan sepanjang bersamanya Alcott bahagia, berarti sudah cukup bagi Poe.

"Ki-kita baca sama-sama juga, bagaimana? Aku ... hanya merasa hal baru seperti itu juga bagus, untuk menghilangkan _writer block_."

"Seratus persen diterima, Lou-_san_. Omong-omong ... terima kasih."

Uluran itu juga seratus persen diterima. Lucy selaku mak comblang yang memang merencanakan Alcott agar mengunjungi Poe bersin di kamarnya–pasti ini pertanda baik, dan suka-suka Lucy juga, toh, ingin menganggapnya sebagai pertanda apa.

* * *

_Merasa jenuh itu boleh, tetapi jangan sekali pun menyerah darinya, karena kamu selalu memiliki seseorang yang ingin melihatmu berjuang dengan hobimu._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang memancarkan kelegaan itu Alcott ternyata menjatuhkan sesuatu. Insting hewan Karl langsung bergerak, untuk memainkannya seperti gumpalan kertas yang barusan. Merasainya sebagai ketidaksopanan Poe berinisiatif mengambil benda tersebut, lantas mengembalikannya pada Alcott yang menggeleng–pengguna kekuatan _Wakakusa Monogatari_ ini yakin tak pernah membawa lilin.

"Ada lilin dua dan sembilan. Rasa-rasanya aku paham." Sangat akrab dengan Poe yang mungkin saking dekatnya juga, malah tidak tampak dalam bayangan. Alcott ikut berpikir keras. Kue _black forest_ di meja kerja Ranpo siapa menyangka sukses mendatangkan bohlam pencerahan.

"U-ulang tahunmu, Edgar-_san_!" Pantas saja Lucy menyuruhnya membawa serta _black forest_–pasti lilin ini dia juga yang menyiapkan, dan Alcott paham betul bahwa sifat mak comblang Lucy berkuasa lagi.

"O .. oh … iya … maaf membuat Lou-_san_ mengingatnya untukku."

"Ke-kenapa meminta maaf? Lebih baik kita memasangnya."

Kebetulan pula Poe menyimpan pemantik di laci meja kerjanya. Usai sepasang lilin itu dipasang Poe langsung menyulutnya. Nyala api dengan warna kejingga-jinggaan berpadu biru bagaikan asa yang beterbangan, dan sewaktu Poe berdoa untuk mengukir harapannya pada langit pelita tersebut kian membara saja, seakan-akan merestui permohonan Poe.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah menyiapkan segalanya."

"Pertama-tama Edgar-_san_ berterima kasih dulu pada Montgomery-_san_. Dia yang merencanakan semua ini." Sekalipun ingat Alcott akan terlalu gugup untuk mendatangi Poe, secara langsung. Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih perlahan lagi, sebenarnya pun Alcott sudah mempersiapkan hadiah yang ia tinggalkan di kamar.

"Tetapi kalau Lou-san tidak setuju, rencana Montgomery-_san_ mustahil terjadi."

Sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam mereka lebih dulu saling melemparkan senyum yang hangat, dilanjut menikmati kue _black forest_ bersama Karl–seribu untung Poe punya garpu plastik, sehingga … ya …. seperti keduanya tidak perlu suap-suapan, atau makan menggunakan perlatan yang sama–ciuman tidak langsung hanya terlalu dini baik menurut Alcott maupun Poe.

* * *

A/N: Jujur. ide ultah untuk poe ini sebenernya maksa, karena di awal2 aku ga ada niat masukin unsur ultah. tapi karena dapet info bahwa hari ini poe ultah, aku ngerasa keknya gpp kalo masukin unsur hbd-nya (meski dikit) di omake. lalu maaf juga kalo misalnya di sini pada OOC, dan aku kepikiran bikin pair ini lagi berkat seseorang yang udah review di fic pertama poe x alcott ku. kurasa aku akan otw bikin angst buat pair ini, tapi itu masih rencana yang lamaaa bangettt kurasa (aku ada niat ga kemari sebentaran)

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. semua review yang masuk di SS kok, dan maaf karena ga langsung bales di PM.


End file.
